


Fallen angel

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, ageless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Fallen angel

it was the first war of the earth, heaven and hell fought to see who was the strongest Ludwig was making battle plans to take down some of gods top army's, gods cupied army are strong and fast for they were at the top and Alice, she was the leader, her wings are strong and powerful she took shit from no one Ludwig was in awe of her, her long wavey hair that went in to soft curls and her beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with a fire to win , he was amazed by this angle fighting back his demon army her form was amazing to him. he was the demon general feared by his army and hated by the angles above as he looked at the angle going to take down the demon before her, an angle behind her takes out one of her wings with his mace, he heard a sickening crack as her form was falling fast, her screaming echoing, as she fell her armor colliding with her body he flys to her his wings shielding her " shhh now angle you'er safe ..." he heard her moan in pain knowing she was out cold he took her to his home to heal her with in hours he tended to her wing it was shattered in more than one place but he could fix it as he looked at her, he was happy to see her breath he didn't notic the door being opened by his second in command " sir is that an... angle?!" ludwig stood up looking at him " yes she is Gilbert, why do you ask" gil knew that what ludwig doing was crazy " she is one of them, the enemy !?" ludwing walked to him " she was betrayed gil by one of her brothers with the mace " gilbert was shocked he knew what he was doing now, he was going to find who did this and rip off they're wings, gil looked at her and felt horrible, she was at ludwigs marcy... after a while she wakes up in slight pain " ahhhh where am I ve?..." she looks around and sees she's, not in haven or on the earth " no... i cant be here ..d-did they kidnap me?!" she panics when she notices her wings, one was bandaged and the other was scaped and so on, the room before her was clean, welcoming almost and would put any Cupid's room to shame with its beauty, was she knew she was somewhere else...maybe, no she knew that the heat in the air was not of heaven or earth ... a door opened and she saw the top general of hell walk in as she railed back trying find something fight or kill him with " calm down or your wings will be in pain again or worse" he walks over and holds my wings still fear gripped Alice as she stared into the demons blue eyes, who knew a demon could have such a lovely ocean blue eyes her thoughts wandered staring at the man before her, he quickly looked in her wings that healed over the months that she was comatosed, her body had healed while he worried and looked for the angle that tried to kill her, that swing with the mace was no accident it looked too perfect almost planned to ludwig as he stared at her worry flashed on his face 'who could betray their sister in arms' was all he could think as he stared into those beautiful doe like hazel eyes, her pouty full Cupid bow lips, her olive skin was breath taking to me, she is the embodiment of beauty to me and meny others

ludwig cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes" what do you remember before you're fall to eath?" alice looked perplex by the question before a look of shock over took her features all at once her memory came back to her, the fall, the hit to her wings, the pain of the weapon and the pain of the fall she nods her head a bit tears starting to pool in he eyes " what happened to me?..." Ludwig straighten his back and look at her in the eyes " you were betrayed by your brothers in arms it was another Angle that sent you flying to Earth when he hit you with his mace..." Ludwig voice was sad but Stern and even it was clear that Ludwig was not lying to her, he was calm and direct and it would take him a while to come up with a lie like that, Alice was crushed her heartfelt as though it was torn to a million pieces and ground into a fine powder, tears started to fall down her hazel eyes, Ludwig instinct was to hold her he has a chance to hold her and protect her, keep those lying angels away from her, her halo was fine and her wings were healing but her spirit would need time to also heal from such a betrayal from one she once held so close to her heart and maybe she'd even trust Ludwig, at least so he hoped

sobbing soon caught his attention as he looked back at the angel that he was holding, a beautiful angel like that shouldn't have to suffer such a crushing betrayal, tears should not be shed from such beautiful eyes and such beautiful strong wings shouldn't have to heal from a fall that hard to the ground, he was going to kill the angle that did this, they would pay for what they did and he would be there to watch as they beg for mercy as he rips their wings off in revel in their misery,

he looked into her hazel eyes and melted he knew he would do anything for her and all she had to do was ask, maybe he was hit with a Cupid's arrow or maybe he still had heart some where in him


End file.
